


Never End

by GuiltyBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Harry is 20, It's just aggressive kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Albus Dumbledore Friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch
Summary: Harry has had a crush on Sirius for four years and has been living with him for just as long. He's been holding this crush in and he wonders if he'll ever let it go.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Never End

**Present Day**

Harry has a bit of a problem. Well a giant huge problem that has literally affected his entire world. 

You see Harry has a big ol crush on his godfather. Sirius Black. 

And while he would normally be able to ignore it and pretend like it’s not there while using his friends and school as a distraction. He didn’t have that luxury anymore. 

Because he was in Italy with Sirius… alone. And he hasn’t been in school for three years but that isn’t the point right now.

Why was he in Italy? Because he ran away from home and all the people he knew. He went to the goblins and had all his accounts locked down and had his previously blocked mail redirected to him. ( _Thanks_ Dumbledore)

He moved to Italy with Sirius and didn’t say a word to any of his friends. He knew if he told Hermione and Ron that it would get back to Dumbledore and he would never be able to escape the Dursleys. 

That was why Harry didn’t have the choice to leave the situation of being in close proximity with his crush in the beginning. He could have moved out the moment he turned seventeen but he didn’t. 

So he’s forced this mess on himself because it was just the two of them living in a house Sirius bought.

The only refuge Harry has when the presence of Sirius was driving him nuts is his room. And he couldn’t exactly stay in his room all the time. It would make Sirius suspicious which would then cause him to be in Harry’s presence even more while he tried to figure out what was wrong. 

Harry knows he’d break if Sirius questioned him. He is weak around the man. 

His train of thought is cut short when Sirius knocks on his door. Sitting up Harry makes sure his room isn’t a mess before he answers the door.

Opening it he is unexpectedly close to Sirius’s face and he takes a few steps back.

“What’s up,” Harry asks.

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me?” Sirius says

“What movie is it?”

“The Craft,” Sirius answers sheepishly 

“Really,” Harry says, his tone droll.

“Yeah,”

Harry agrees begrudgingly.

Sirius whoops excitedly “come on,” he says grabbing Harry’s wrist and fast walking to the living room.

They plop onto the fur couch. Harry sits next to Sirius despite knowing it’s a bad idea to be so close to him.

“Are you comfortable,” Sirius asks, watching Harry wiggle around and attempt to slide his feet into the couch cushions.

“Yeah I’m just chilly we need to fix our heating already,”

“I know,” Sirius says opening his arms, “come here,”

Harry’s body moves on autopilot, his mind yelling at him to just go get a blanket. He climbs into Sirius’s arms and lays on his lap. Sirius rubs at his arms to warm him up. 

“Better?”

“Better,” Harry affirms shakily.

Sirius turns back to the tv as the movie finally begins. 

Harry looks at him for a moment and moons over his dark locks that blend into the couch. The freckles splashed across his face like splattered paint on a tan canvas. His eyes outline the lines of Sirius’s jaw and admire the grey-silver of his eyes. 

Eyes? Harry jerks up realizing Sirius is looking at him. 

Sirius raises his eyebrows in amusement “you okay?” 

Harry nods quickly and looks at the movie hoping Sirius will move on and focus on the movie.

Thankfully Sirius does just that.

He tries to focus on the movie for the next five minutes but fails miserably. His mind is moving around rapidly and all he can really think about is Sirius and how he’s in Italy with him for the foreseeable future. He thinks about how they even ended up here in the first place. 

* * *

**Four Years Earlier**

Harry lays on the floor of his ‘room’ feeling shattered.

His uncle Vernon had become enraged with him today. Usually Harry could expect a few punches that left bruises for a few days, but this time it was different. 

Vernon had found out Harry had a godfather that was a wanted criminal. He had gone on and on about it. Something about Sirius being a criminal apparently confirmed Harry’s worthlessness to him. 

He can normally tolerate Vernon talking nonsense, but this time Harry had lost it.

He had been too frazzled after the whole TriWizard tournament fiasco. And Vernon talking about the only adult that had been his anchor and caretaker during that time, despite the risk of being caught was too much for Harry to ignore. 

He had yelled back at Vernon. He had argued with him and called him every name in the book in his sudden rage.

The last thing Harry had said to Vernon was “you’re a pathetic loser who will never go anywhere in life!” he knew he would pay for saying it.

And he was proven correct when a fist connected to the side of his jaw.

Harry dropped on top of the glass table, shattering as he smacked into the ground. 

Vernon had kicked at him and yelled words Harry couldn’t hear, his mind foggy. Vernon had ignored the glass as he tried to squash Harry like a bug under his heavy work boots. The last thing Harry remembers seeing is a bloodied boot connecting to his face.

That’s how he got to where he is now, half conscious on the floor of his cupboard, unable to move and unable to see. He could barely open his eyelids and the most moving he could do is make his fingers twitch sporadically. 

The world is a blurry, bloody mess. 

He doesn’t even move when he hears someone open his door. In all honesty he _couldn’t_ move. 

“Harry,” a familiar voice whispers. “Merlin,” the voice says shocked as if just now seeing the mess that is Harry, “what did they do to you,”

Harry is gently rolled over and he is finally able to identify the voice.

“Sirius,” he rasps out.

“Yeah,” Sirius responds, his voice wobbling.

“What are you doing here,” Harry questions quietly.

“I came looking for you. I got worried,” his voice breaks “because you weren’t answering any of my letters,”

“You sent letters,” Harry rattles out happily.

He had been angry during most of the summer because he hadn’t got any letters from anyone. He had felt betrayed because he thought everyone including Sirius had finally abandoned him. 

“Of course,” Sirius responds, his eyes wet. 

Harry smiles sloppily with aching teeth.

His world is darkening quickly. He’s going to pass out.

“Don’t leave me,” he says in a panic trying and failing to cling to consciousness.

“I won’t I promise,”

* * *

A muted voice is speaking to Harry as the light slowly invades his eyes. 

“Harry?”

“Sirius?” Harry responds.

Harry hears a relieved sigh, “yeah it’s me,”

“You didn’t leave,”

“I promised I wouldn’t,” he says, running his hand through Harry’s hair.

“I know, I’m just used to people not keeping promises,” Harry croaks

“You won’t have to worry about that with me. Not now not ever,” Sirius says grabbing his hand.

“Good,” Harry replies squeezing Sirius’s hand. 

Groaning Harry turns his head towards Sirius. “Where am I?”

“A bed and breakfast I rented for the week,”

“Why aren’t we at your place?”

“Because Dumbledore is there and I don’t trust him to not send you back to the Dursleys. So we’re here secretly until you make a decision,”

“A decision?”

“To move with me or stay in Britain while trying to figure out a way to stay out of the Dursleys house,”

“Move with you,” Harry says without hesitation, “I want to go wherever you’re going,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,”

Harry practically preens at Sirius’s pleased smile. “Then we’ll leave after you’re all healed up and hopefully evade Dumbledore and his goons,”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry says, sighing and stretching a little. “But can we get my stuff from the Dursleys first?”

“Already taken care of. The Dursleys sleep like the dead so it was easy to get your stuff, you, and Hedwig,”

Harry sighs in relief.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake and I’ll be here long after,”

Harry nods and refuses to let go of Sirius’s hand. 

He relaxes his body ignoring the soreness. He hopes like hell they aren’t found, he can’t go back.

* * *

###  **Present Day**

Harry thinks about how nervous he had been the whole week that they would be caught. That Sirius would be tossed back into Azkaban and Harry would be taken back to the Dursleys. 

Thankfully they were never caught. Harry’s absence strangely didn’t show up in the news. Sirius is convinced it’s because Dumbledore still isn’t aware of Harry’s absence two months later. Which Harry had been simultaneously happy and angry about. He was happy because it meant he could be in peace longer and he is mad because that meant Dumbledore didn’t even check up on him. 

He knew the inevitable would happen when the school year starts and Harry doesn’t show up. And he was right his disappearance had been splashed all over newspapers as people went on a man hunt to find him.

Obviously they never did.

And Harry was finally able to relax after he became an adult although he was never able to fully relax due to his crush driving him nuts. 

Harry looks up at Sirius again. The man that got him out of the Dursleys house, that was there for him when he needed it the most,that let him cry on his shoulder when he had no one else he could trust unconditionally. He looks at the man that showed him nothing but kindness and understanding and he can’t help but break.

Everything he’s been holding in for years comes out and Harry leans up to kiss Sirius’s cheek. 

Sirius looks at him startled “what was that f-“

He’s cut off by Harry’s lips colliding awkwardly with his. Harry slides his hands to the back of his head and tilts his head so their lips aren’t so awkward. 

Harry pulls back for a moment his heart beating like a drum. 

“Kiss me back,” Harry says hoarsely, his voice pleading. He licks at his lips nervously his hands clammy, “ _please_ ,”

Suddenly he is pulled onto Sirius’s lap. He kisses Harry back as Harry holds onto Sirius tightly afraid he’ll let go if he loosens his hold. 

Sirius bites at his bottom lip before pulling away. He runs his thumb across Harry’s lips, his eyes entrancing Harry. Sirius begins to kiss down his neck, Harry jolts up and bites back his moan when Sirius bites at his neck. He is unable to hold it back when Sirius bites down harshly and jerks their hips together.

Harry pulls Sirius away from his neck and kisses him again, rocking against him.

Harry is gently pushed onto his back. Sirius pins his hands above his head. He uses one hand to pin Harry and the other to shove his hand between his legs. Harry’s hips arch up into Sirius’s hand and he whines. 

Harry has never been touched there before and it’s setting him on fire. 

“Sirius,” Harry chokes out his legs quivering as he’s cupped harder. 

“Do you want me to stop,” Sirius questions his voice rough.

“No,”

“Good,” he responds.

He lets go of Harry and slides between his legs and catches Harry’s lips in another kiss.

Harry feels like he’s on cloud nine. The guy he has a crush on liked him in some way. Whether Sirius returned his feelings or was just sexually attracted to him didn’t matter to Harry at the moment. 

All that mattered was he is in the arms of someone he trusts and cares for and he never wants it to end. 


End file.
